The Shrieking Shack
by KrazySassy
Summary: James and Lily need a place to be alone and the Shrieking Shack is perfect. Beware: Smut; One-shot


_Often James and Lily were caught in broom-closets, dorms, and assorted other places. It wasn't until James had the brilliant idea to sneak to the Shrieking Shack. One mild night, him and Lily snuck out of their dorms and headed to the Shack. James had plans to give it's name a whole new meaning._

* * *

James lightly pushed Lily into the old, unstable wall. His lips found her neck. He lightly sucked and bit the sweet flesh, as the ginger let out a soft moan. Lily's hands found their way to the bottom of James' shirt. "Off. Now." she demanded, slightly tugging at the bottom of the fabric. Within seconds, James was discarding his shirt, somewhere within in the room. He took one look at Lily's rumpled green tank top. "Your turn" he said, his voice deeper than usual. By the time his lips found their way back to her skin, her shirt was off, and her neon green bra was perfectly supporting her breasts in a way that made James look at them, as if they were some delicacy.  
James lips found their way to her breasts and he began lightly sucking one, as his hand caressed the other. Lily's hands weaved their way into James' already messy black hair. She gently tugged his hair, and brought his lips back to hers. While kissing, she took looped her thumbs through the belt-loops in his jeans. All it took was a few light tugs and James got the message. He pulled his pants off. Lily's skirt wasn't far behind.  
With one quick snap of his fingers, Lily's bra was unclasped and discarded. James took in the sight before him.  
Lily's hair fell down her shoulder in waves. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. James put his hands on her hips and brought her as close as he possibly could. "You are breath-taking Snowflake" he said, looking into her green eyes. She smiled and her lips connected with his once more. His hands slightly tugged at her panties, almost asking permission. With a swift nod from the ginger, James got rid of her last piece of clothing. James took one of her breasts into his hand and lightly sucked at the nipple. She let out a soft moan, and began rubbing James' growing bulge. James let out a sound which was something between a growl and a moan. Lily pulled down his boxers, leaving them both with not a scrap of clothing on them. For a bit, their hands and lips explored each-other's bodies. But then Lily bit down on James' collarbone, and the teasing was done. With one swift movement, Lily's arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands intertwined in his hair, and her legs around his waist. His hands we underneath her thighs, and he used the wall to help support her.

James looked at Lily, who's eyes were gleaming. "Ready" he asked, in a low voice. "Of course" she said, in almost a whisper.  
James moved slightly, and slowly inserted himself inside her, careful not to hurt her. It took a few slow, careful thrusts before Lily relaxed and the uncomfortable feeling disappeared. As the thrusts began gradually becoming quicker, breathing became heavier, and moans became louder.

* * *

To most teenagers their age, this would be just sex. This would be just pleasure, and a good feeling. Not for James and Lily. For them, this was more. They weren't just having sex, they were showing each-other that they loved each-other. Sure, they were having sex against a wall, and sure it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. One day, they were going to get married. They were going to have a kids. Watch them grow up. Be at their weddings. James would teach his kids Quidditch. Lily would show them the worlds in books. They would have grandkids. Live long lives. They would grow old, and die together.

This was a promise. A promise that their lives together would be amazing.

And nothing was going to stop that.

* * *

The next day James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were walking through Hogsmeade. They were joking and laughing when Sirius looked at James with a grin. "So James did you hear?" he said, his favorite mischievous smile plastering his face. "Hear what?" James asked, suddenly curious. "Apparently people could hear moans and groans coming from the Shrieking Shack last night. Everyone thinks there was some big haunting last night" he said, grinning. James just smirked.

"Yeah. Ghosts. That must be it" James said, laughing.


End file.
